Muppet commercials
The Muppets have made commercials for decades, both before and after they became established with shows of their own. * Wilkins Coffee (1957-1962) : Wilkins and Wontkins * Faygo (1958-1959) : Wilkins and Wontkins * La Touraine Coffee (1958-1962) : Wilkins and Wontkins * Life Savers (1958-1959) * Nash's Coffee (1958-1961) : Wilkins and Wontkins * Community Coffee (1959-1969) : Wilkins and Wontkins * Esskay Meats (1959-1963, Sam and Friends sponsor) : Kermit, Harry the Hipster, Rowlf, King Goshposh * Martinson Coffee (1959) : Wilkins and Wontkins * Standard Oil of Ohio (Sohio) : Wilkins and Wontkins (1960) * Calso Water (1961) : Cal and So (Wilkins and Wontkins) -- 6 8-second IDs, 2 20-second ads * Frank's Beverages (1961-1963) : Frank and Fink (Wilkins and Wontkins) * Kraml Dairy (1962) : Wilkins and Wontkins * Dugan's Bread (1962-1963) : Wilkins and Wontkins -- 3 ads * On-Cor Frozen Foods (1962) : Onky (Mack) * Donovan Coffee Company (1962-1967) : Wilkins and Wontkins * Purina Dog Chow (1962-1963) : Rowlf and Baskerville * Chase Manhattan Bank (Puerto Rico, 1963) : Kermit, Rowlf, Scoop * Florida Orange Juice (1963) * Marathon Gasoline (1963) : Pitchman Pumps * Merita Bread (1963) : Wilkins and Wontkins * Federal Housing Administration (1963-1969) : Kermit, Scoop and Skip, Big V, Conrad Love * Fortrel Pillows (1963) * American Photocopy Equipment Company (industrials, 1964) * Celanese Chemical Company (industrials, 1964) * Claussen's Bakery (1964) : Mack and Kermit * Ivory Liquid (1964) : Male and Female Hands * Cloverdale Dairy (1965) : Cow * Pak-Nit (industrials, 1965) : Shrinkel and Stretchel, Taminella, Big V, Mack * Aurora Bath Tissue (1965-1966) : Glove hand ballerina * C & P Telephone Co. of VA (1965) : Mack and Suzy * La Choy (1965-1969) : Delbert the La Choy Dragon and Mert * McGarry's Sausage (1965-1968) : Mack and Kermit * Southern Bread (1965-1966) : Southern Colonel * Wilson's Meats (1965-1967) : Scoop and Skip * American Can Company (1966) : Gloved hand -- one 60-second ad, one 30-second ad * American Oil/Standard Oil (1966) : Clyde and Charlie * IBM (industrial, 1966-1976) : Rowlf, Cookie Monster * Ideal Toys puppets (1966) : Kermit, Rowlf, Snerf * Kern's Bakery (1966-1969) : Tommy and Fred * Royal Crown Cola (1966) : Nutty Bird and Sour Bird * Southern Bell Telephone (1966-1968) : Mack and Suzy * Wheels, Flutes and Crowns (1966) : Cookie Monster, Beautiful Day Monster * Linit Fabric Finish (1967) : Sir Linit * Bufferin (1967): "Memories" * Taystee Bread (1967) : Wilkins and Wontkins -- 9 commercials, Texas markets * Tastee Freez (1967) : Homer, Boss * Flying A Dealers (industrials, 1968) * Gleem Toothpaste (industrials and a test commercial, 1968): Clyde and Horace * Kenner Easy Bake Oven (1968): Kenner Gooney Bird * Monarch Margarine (1968) * Munchos (1969) : Arnold, Fred * Mars Sprint Chocolate Wafers (1969) * RCA (industrials, 1969-1970) * Thom McAn (industrials, 1969) * Hawaiian Punch (1970) * American Express (late 1970s) * Mirinda (industrials, 1975-1978) * Muppet Meeting Films (industrials, 1975-1993) * Polaroid (1981) * National Wildlife Federation (1984-1990) * Pampers (1984) * Swim-a-Thon (1984) * Better World Society (1988) * Cröonchy Stars (1988) * Muchamp Champignons (late 1980s) * Frito-Lay (1996) * TGIF Bumpers (1996) * United States Mint (1999) * Save Louisiana Wetlands (ca. 2000) * V-chip (2000) * America's 50 State Quarters Program (2001) * Shriners Hospitals for Children (2001) * Denny's (2002) * Long John Silver's (2002) * MasterCard (2002-2003) * UPS (2002) * McDonald's (2002) * Pizza Hut (2004-2006) * Target (2005) * Disney Channel Bumpers (2005) * Dove (2005) * NBA (2005) * Ford (2006) * Will Rogers Institute (2006) * Association of Zoos & Aquariums (2008) * Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. (2009-2010) * Wonderful Pistachios (2011 & 2014) * Underwriters Laboratories (2011) * Alamo Rent a Car (2011) * Bounty (2012) * Orange (2011) * Cravendale (2012) * Toyota (2014) * Subway (2014) * Go-Gurt (2014) * Lipton (2014) * Sky Movies (2014) * Audi (2015) * Warburtons (2015) * Capital One (2015) * Small Business Saturday (2015) * Xfinity (2017) * PAM (2017) * Barclaycard (2018) * Facebook Portal (2019) See also *International Commercials *Creature Shop commercials __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Commercials Category:Industrial Films Category:Print Advertisements